In vitro cell culture is an effective method for the study of the effects of chemotherapeutic agents on neurological tumors. Quantitation of all but the most rudimentary of these effects is generally beyond the ability of human observers. Thus, an automated system for acquisition of image data, extraction of parameters of interest, and statistical processing of results is necessary for any quantitative effectiveness. Historically, this field has been qualitative. Thus, moving toward quantitative evaluations has involved a very broad spectrum of discussions about methods, limitations of methods, desired results, and significance of results. In addition, it has been necessary to clarify the stong and weak points of human and automated image processing, and to determine those problems which require a combination of the two methods. Morphology studies using size, aspect ratio, and a shape factor were begun sometime ago on micrographs of granules and mitochondria of Glioma tumor cell lines treated in-vitro with AZQ, BCNU, and other drugs. These studies have recently been resurrected.